


what do you want? (tell me you want me)

by sherassword



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra, Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Knotting, NSFW, Omega Adora, Omega Verse, Omega!Adora, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherassword/pseuds/sherassword
Summary: Adora’s eyes open slowly and she sniffs the air, she could smell her scent getting closer and closer. That’s when she hears her footsteps. “Jesus Adora… you stink.” Adora laughs.“Catra.” She whimpers again. Catra was keeping her distance but now that Adora could smell her, especially her strong alpha pheromones, she wanted nothing more than to bury herself in her scent and make them one.“What are you doing here?” Catra asks sharply and Adora looks at her as she pushes herself up higher on her knees. Catra takes a sharp breath in. She growls lowly and Adora feels her stomach tighten at the sound.“I need you.”Or, Adora goes into heat and she seeks out her alpha... even if they are supposed to be enemies on opposite sides of a war.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 842





	what do you want? (tell me you want me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure sin. I hope you all enjoy this. Possibly could have more parts in the future? We'll see.
> 
> ***Please Note: This fic is NSFW and involves alpha/beta/omega dynamics, if you don't like omegaverse fics I advise you don't read this.***

Adora had no idea what she was doing, or how she'd even managed to get this far in the Fright Zone on her own and in her current state. She was sweating a lot actually, it was kind of gross. She’d gotten lucky so far, she’d seen no one on her way in, which was probably for the best considering what was happening to her, and she knew  _ exactly _ what was going on with her. She was following  _ her _ scent. She just had to find her and she’d be okay. 

Adora collapses on the ground against the metal wall of the hallway she was currently in. The metal was wonderfully cool against her overheating skin and Adora was tempted to take her jacket off and just press herself against the wall, or the floor, to soothe her aching limbs and body but she really should get up and find  _ her _ before someone else found her just sitting here. 

Bow and Glimmer had recommended locking Adora up when she had shown signs of her coming into her first stages of heat. She had started sleeping way longer than normal and ‘nesting’ as Bow had told her - which was apparently a common thing omega’s going into heat did. Now that Adora thought about it, she had done that a few times in her bunk in the Horde before being forcibly removed and locked up to sweat out her heat alone… well… kind of alone. Adora had always managed to sneak in something of…  _ her,  _ before being forced to endure her unbearable heat alone, away from any alphas, especially those in her squad. 

And yet here she was, seeking out one of those alphas. 

At least in the Rebellion there was no threat of triggering Glimmer’s alpha, she was bonded too strongly with Bow and Glimmer always said Adora smelt like… she was already mated. Which she would find weird, considering she was not in fact mated, but she also didn’t feel like she wasn’t in some kind of way. Adora lets out a pathetic mewl, the mighty She-Ra rendered so weak she was on her knees and crawling to the enemy. 

That’s when she smells it,  _ her _ . 

Adora’s eyes open slowly and she sniffs the air, she could smell her scent getting closer and closer. That’s when she hears her footsteps. “Jesus Adora… you stink.” Adora laughs. 

“Catra.” She whimpers again. Catra was keeping her distance but now that Adora could smell her, especially her strong alpha pheromones, she wanted nothing more than to bury herself in her scent and make them one. 

“What are you doing here?” Catra asks sharply and Adora looks at her as she pushes herself up higher on her knees. Catra takes a sharp breath in. She growls lowly and Adora feels her stomach tighten at the sound. 

“I need you.” Adora says, giving her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Are you kidding me?” Catra scoffs. “You’re in heat and you came all the way here? You are such an idiot.” Catra crosses her arms over her chest and fixes Adora with a disapproving glare but Adora knows her scent to Catra must be incredibly hard to resist right now. 

  
  


“Aren’t you going to take me to your room? Or leave me here to be found by another alpha?” The threat of Adora being claimed by another alpha must trigger something in Catra because she crosses the short distance between them so quickly and grabs Adora by her throat. Her eyes darken and Adora shudders at the sight of such a possessive alpha, but not just any alpha,  _ Catra _ . 

Catra seems to snap out of her haze as she blinks down at Adora. “Shit.” She sighs. Her hand moves from Adora’s neck to her cheek, gently caressing it, the gentle action catches Adora off guard and sends her spinning. Catra tugs Adora up to her feet and takes a long sniff of the air. “Shit, Adora, why did you come here?” Adora can’t answer that question. She stands to her feet a little unsteadily and Catra grabs her by her back to keep her upright. 

“Need you… your smell…  _ you… _ ” Adora says in a very not well explained way. Adora has never had a heat without something of Catra nearby, even when she was locked up, she still had Catra’s scent nearby. 

“You’re an idiot.” Catra deadpans. She sighs as she starts walking, essentially keeping Adora on her feet. 

“Where are you taking me?” Adora asks. 

“Well we can’t exactly stand in the middle of the hallway with you like this, can we?” Catra bites back and Adora wonders if it's her alpha side that’s irritated by an omega in heat or if Catra is just irritated by Adora period. 

“You smell good.” Adora says, burying her nose in Catra’s neck. The woman growls at Adora who just smiles at the sound. Adora is trying to think but all she can think is  _ alpha, my alpha, want her  _ **_in_ ** _.  _

“Adora, focus.” Catra orders and her tone makes Adora do as she’s told. She’s more susceptible to Catra’s demands in this state, more submissive, she wants to please her alpha. So she does focus more. She was incredibly stupid to come all the way here in the midst of her heat, she knows that, but she also knows, as bitter as their relationship has become, Catra wouldn’t just abandon her in this state. Deep down, they both still care for each other, so much. 

Adora buries her nose even closer to Catra. “Shit… your scent.” Catra grits out between clenched teeth. Adora doesn't even need to ask what about her scent, an omega in heat can turn alphas almost feral. Catra’s pheromones seem stronger suddenly and Adora wonders if she’s purposely putting out more to cover Adora’s scent so no other Alpha comes near them. Adora knows if that happens, it would not be pretty. Not that Adora doubts Catra couldn’t take them but she’d rather avoid an alpha death match. 

They make their way down the hallways until they finally reach a room. Catra pulls Adora inside and Adora sighs happily when, as soon as the door closes, Catra shoves her up against it. Adora grins down at her, even if her ponytail digs uncomfortably into her scalp. "Hey Catra~" Adora says and Catra rolls her eyes. 

"Don't  _ Hey Catra  _ me, what are you playing at?" Catra demands, her fists tightening in Adora's jacket. 

"I'm not playing at anything." Adora says and then she smiles again. "Your eyes are so pretty." Catra growls and Adora shivers. The growl makes Adora want to get down on her knees in front of Catra and show her exactly just how much she wants Catra right about now. 

"You came all the way here, to what? Get fucked by me?" Catra asks, raising an eyebrow. "Anyone could've found you Adora." Catra says in disbelief and while she makes all kinds of sense all Adora can focus on is the fact that Catra has a bulge in her pants and she smells…  _ incredible _ . Her pheromones are making Adora feel hotter than she had been in the hall and she  _ needs _ Catra. There's one thing Adora knows will work on an alpha and especially Catra. Poke at her, challenge her. 

"Does that bother you Catra?" Adora teases, running her finger up Catra's chest. Catra narrows her eyes. "Thinking about another alpha claiming me? Knotting me? Making me theirs?" Adora drawls. She isn't sure where this confidence is even coming from. Maybe her heat somehow gives her game? “Maybe I should go find them instead.” Catra's eyes darken with lust, especially as Adora cups her noticeable bulge. 

"Is this…" Catra lets out a low purr/growl as Adora fondles her gently. "I've never seen you like this." 

"You've never seen me in full heat," Adora responds. "but I've seen you. I used to pleasure myself thinking about you, smelling the item you gave me when I was locked up." Catra groans and presses up against Adora in a  _ wonderful _ way - she can feel Catra pressing up against her core, even through their layer of clothes. "I've thought about this every single time I went into heat but now… I want you to  _ fuck _ me Catra. Satisfy my heat,  _ please _ ." Adora whimpers. She would be embarrassed with how unapologetically horny she's currently being but it's working and her hormoned mind kind of prevents her from feeling any sort of shame currently. 

Catra tugs on Adora's collar roughly and they fall backwards together with Catra switching them so that she lands on top of Adora on the floor. "Begging me to fuck you Adora? Pathetic." Catra says lowly which would be a lot more convincing if her hips weren't currently grinding down into Adora. Adora's breath hitches as Catra's bulge rubs against her in exactly the right way. 

" _ Catra… _ " Adora moans as she wraps a leg around Catra's ass and pulls her down. Catra growls as her hips quicken and Adora lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. They were acting like a couple of teenagers, rutting against each other while still fully clothed. "Fuck," Adora gasps. " _ more _ ." She begs as Catra's sharp teeth graze over her neck. 

"Adora, I can  _ smell _ how wet you are." Catra says in a strained tone. Adora shudders as her leg around Catra tightens to bring her closer. Catra growls again and the sound has Adora almost being a puddle under her. An alpha's anger, their pheromones, can drive omegas insane and Catra does that to Adora -  _ oh how she does that to Adora. _

Catra puts her hand over Adora's mouth, muffling her moans. Adora bites down on her hand and Catra's hips still for only a second before she moves her hand. Her eyes were darker now, if that was even possible, and she was truly full alpha mode now. Her hands come either side of Adora's head and then she grinds into Adora,  _ hard _ , so hard and so fast that Adora becomes a mess. 

Catra's erection is straining under her fastened pants but it's still wonderfully hard enough for Adora to feel everything. She just wished she could feel it inside of her rather than over the top of her pants. Adora was nearing something, the red hot coil in her stomach was growing impossibly tight and impossibly hot. She knew it was only a matter of time. 

" _ Catra... Catra... _ " Adora moans. Catra pulls back and rolls her eyes at the blonde, keeping up her steady movements that are driving Adora quickly towards the edge. 

"Stop your whining Adora and cum for me already." Catra orders. Catra clamps a hand over her mouth and Adora whimpers into her palm. She digs her blunt nails into the soft fur of Catra's shoulders and does what she's told - of course. She's rewarded when Catra draws close to her ear and whispers into it. "Good girl." Adora almost climaxes again. 

Catra removes herself from between Adora's legs and begins to pull away. "Wait! Catra!" Adora shouts. She wraps her arms around Catra's neck and drags her down. She's momentarily distracted by the pheromones she's giving off, the scent of a strong alpha, and her omega (and her heat) demand that she mate with this alpha. 

Catra stills, she looks almost bored but Adora knows, she can smell her, Catra wants her just as much as Adora wants her. "I want..." Adora trails off, overcome, again, with Catra's strong scent. She shudders as she feels her already soaked underwear get a fresh coat of wetness. She sees Catra's nose twitch and her lips pull back in a smirk, flashing her sharp fangs. 

"What? What is it you want Adora?" Catra asks. She already knows what she wants. Adora whines and, before she can think twice about it, she makes a bold move. She cups the bulge in Catra's pants again and smirks when she hears the alpha growl but lean into the touch anyway. Adora begins rubbing with her hand while Catra grinds down into her palm. 

"You know what I want." 

"We can't..." Catra shudders as she keeps up her grinding against Adora's hand. "We can't knot Adora." Adora whines at that, or maybe her omega does, because that's what she wants, her heat needs that, and she wants Catra to knot her more than she's ever wanted anything in her life but she'll settle for having Catra inside her. 

"I'm yours Catra," Adora insists, meeting Catra's jerking thrusts with her own movements. "I'm yours to do whatever you want with." 

"You're my bitch?" Catra asks through a chuckle. Her hips still their movements mid thrust and Adora squeezes her bulge before Catra stands. 

Adora misses the contact immediately; she doesn't want Catra to leave her, she sits up to pout about it when she spots Catra undressing. Adora's eyes widen. "Get undressed Adora and lay on the bed." Catra says without looking up and Adora can't explain why she finds that so hot but she does. She strips unzipping her red jacket and tossing it away. She peels her white shirt off of her skin, grimacing at the sweat, heats were just the worst for that, she ponders briefly about how stupid she was and if she had maybe not ignored the warning signs she wouldn’t be here, currently getting fucked by her ex-best friend turned mortal enemy, but she doesn’t think about it much when she's hit with another wave of desire. 

Her and Catra have always been connected, whenever Catra went into her ruts Adora would give her an item belonging to her when she was locked away, and whenever Adora went into heat, Catra scented the hell out of her, and also gave her something of her when her heat got too powerful and she got too... Shadow Weaver said, weak. And it  _ was _ a weakness. Here she was, crawling and giving in to Catra's every demand but, then again, it's  _ Catra _ . How could she not? Maybe you could argue it was an Alpha/Omega thing but Adora's pretty sure it's also a Catra/Adora thing. She thinks even if they'd both been betas, or alphas, or omegas, they'd still end up here, mating one another, because, despite everything, and it's a lot, Adora doesn't want to do this with anyone else and that's a problem because Catra just said she wouldn't knot her and Adora realises she really wants Catra to knot her not just because of her heat but because it’s Catra. 

_ Shit. Well, you're too far in it now Adora, best to just go along with it.  _

She pushes her pants down, which already had an impressive wet stain between them, don't even get Adora started on her underwear. All that and just from some dry humping? The initial release had cleared her head a little and now she was just thinking about Catra. Not her alpha but Catra. Who was currently undressing to fuck Adora into next week, but, still,  _ her _ Catra. 

She climbs onto the bed, frowning at the familiar stiffness of the Horde issued bed, seems Force Captain didn't afford any fancier accommodations, just a private room to stew in your own misery. Adora's thoughts are cut off when she feels a weight drop upon her. She looks up to see Catra sitting on her abdomen, her soft fur brushing against Adora's abs and her head turned to the side curiously. "You got me worked up Princess," Catra says, grabbing Adora's chin with her hand. She smirks as she drops the blonde back down. "Now it's time to put your money where your mouth is, or, rather, your mouth on other things." Adora sits up only to be shoved back down again. "Did I tell you to sit up?" Catra asks. Adora swallows,  _ hard _ . 

"N-no..." Adora replies thickly. She feels another wave of arousal wash over her. She wants to touch Catra, but that might end in her losing a hand, so she grips the sheets of the bed instead. 

"Oh, Adora..." Catra trails a claw down Adora's jawline and the blonde gulps as it comes to her throat. "You're mine now, remember?" Adora definitely remembers. She bucks her hips a couple of times and whimpers which only serves to make Catra smirk. "So needy, aren't you?"

"Yes," Adora groans. "yes, I need you Catra, please." 

"Okay Adora. I'll give you what you need." She pauses. "What you need but not what you want." Adora's eyes widen. She's talking about her knot but the lines between need and want are blurred there. Adora isn't so sure there's a difference, she both needs and wants to be knotted by Catra, she always has, every heat she's had her desire has only grown and now is no different. She wants to protest Catra's point but Catra's sharp gaze has her choking on her words. 

"Yes Catra," Adora concedes. "please give me what I need." Catra examines her almost critically before she nods. 

"Good girl." Adora shudders at that, remembering her previous release. 

Catra moves her hand behind her, running a finger, thankfully declawed, through Adora's folds and causing her to squirm and whimper below her. "You're drenched Adora, it's almost pathetic." She pulls her fingers away and Adora grunts at the loss of stimulation, no matter how little it had been. She watches as Catra licks the coat of juices on her finger and shivers as she lowers herself to kiss Adora roughly on the lips. She forces her way into Adora's mouth with her, rougher than most people's, tongue and Adora tastes herself on Catra's tongue. 

The omega in Adora wants to obey Catra, her alpha, she's made it very clear that Adora shouldn't do anything without her direction but, well, Adora has her own rebellious streak. She slowly brings her hand up and slips it between their bodies that were pressed together and she closes her fist around Catra's length. Catra growls which makes Adora shudder and her mismatched eyes snap open to glare at Adora. 

She leans back slightly, her lip curling to reveal one of her sharp fangs and Adora smiles up at her that seems to give Catra pause. She knows their inner alpha and omega sometimes take control of situations, especially when one is in heat, but Catra looks at her,  _ really _ looks at her, before she nods her head. 

Adora begins moving her hand up and down Catra's shaft and she lets out the most pleasing mewl Adora has ever heard that she knows she wants to keep hearing, again and again. She takes her other hand and uses both fists to pleasure Catra. Adora sees her tail behind Catra's back shoot up, the hair standing on end, it's so cute, and through her haze of desire she watches as the tail curls and swishes in response to Adora pleasuring Catra. 

She moves her hands skillfully, stoking Catra until she's bucking her hips in time with Adora's pumps. Adora is in awe, Catra above her, making those noises, her head thrown back in pleasure as she bucks her hips in time... it's almost enough to make Adora climax without stimulation. "Adora..." Catra grunts. " _ Fuck _ ... keep... keep doing that." Adora happily obliges. 

She runs one of her hands down Catra's length to her already forming knot and feels her omega scratch under her skin, she wants that knot inside of her more than she's wanted anything else and she almost cries at the thought of not taking it, of not being filled by Catra completely, taken, mated,  _ claimed _ , she wants that more than she has ever wanted anything before. 

Catra's knot is obviously sensitive because she growls and falls forward as Adora grabs it, her hands land either side of Adora's head and her mismatched eyes almost glow in the dark as her hips double buck. Adora smirks and Catra huffs at her. Adora glances down where her hand was still working Catra up and notices the tip is leaking some liquid and knows its precum - she wants to taste it and licks her lips instinctively. 

She's brought out of her thoughts by a panting Catra who grabs her by the chin again. "What do you want Adora?" Catra asks but her voice sounds strained - she's close. 

"I want you inside of me," Adora answers lowly. Her reply must surprise Catra because she takes a sharp breath in and her eyes narrow. "I want to taste you, let me taste you Catra." Catra's hips freeze and she stares at Adora for what feels like an eternity, but couldn't be more than a few minutes. Adora keeps moving her hand despite this. 

Catra growls and purrs before she rolls off of Adora and props herself against the headboard. She sticks her hands behind her head and looks at Adora expectantly. "You want it? Take it." It takes all of Adora's strength not to just take Catra inside of her, the invitation is there, this is entirely up to Adora, but she wants to taste her - plus there's plenty of time for her to have Catra inside of her later. So she does what she wants and she takes Catra in her mouth. 

The sound Catra makes when Adora flattens her tongue to her length is inhuman and her casual cool position is gone within seconds as Adora feels a hand grip her hair tightly and pushes her down. The warmth, hotness and wetness of Adora's mouth must feel amazing because she can feel Catra's demand for more as Adora bobs her head up and down and Catra's hand in her hair guides her with what feels good. Catra is so big it almost triggers Adora's gag reflex as she takes her right down to her knot, but she doesn't stop. She hears fabric rip and the sound of a thump as Catra's head hits the headboard. 

_ She's close, so very close.  _

Adora hums, hoping the vibrations give her that edge, and it works. With a yelp of Adora's name, Adora's mouth is flooded with warm liquid. Her eyes widen with the suddenness of it and she chokes a little as she tries to keep up with Catra’s steady streams. She's determined to swallow every last drop. Catra let's go of Adora's head, giving her the choice to withdraw whenever she wants, though her hips twitch a couple of times. Adora pulls back only when she thinks Catra's fully tapped out of cum but she misjudges it and ends up licking her shaft clean of the spills. 

Catra pants and grabs Adora by the back of her neck, pulling her towards her face. "Good girl, you did so good there." She says, looking hazy from her post orgasm. "You're good at that." Adora feels a fresh coating of wetness between her legs at the praise and she nuzzles into Catra's neck, taking a long whiff of her pheromones. Catra begins purring and her tail coils around Adora's leg. "Taste." Catra says and Adora knows exactly what she wants. 

She kisses Catra, opening her mouth immediately for the feline to invade her mouth and taste herself on Adora's tongue. Catra seems to enjoy that because her purring increases and Adora laughs at the vibrations which were a little ticklish. Her laughter is silenced when she feels curious fingers at her lower lips. Adora whimpers into Catra's mouth and opens her eyes to look at her. "Something funny?" Catra questions but she's giving Adora a shit eating grin, very much the cat who caught the canary, and Adora realises she loves Catra. She loves her so much and yet she cannot express that feeling no matter how much she wants to and she absolutely wants to. 

She moves up and sits on Catra's lap, wrapping her legs around her abdomen as Catra keeps herself upright with the support of the headboard. She looks at her curiously and unsurely when Adora leans in to kiss her again. This kiss is softer, less heated and more loving, Catra seems caught off guard but, after a moment, she kisses back. Her hand comes up to gently caress Adora's jaw and her inner omega, the one that has been squirming and screaming to be knotted, is momentarily sated by Catra's soft lips. 

The kiss ends when Catra leans back slightly. "Can I ask you something?" She whispers and Adora nods. "Do you miss me, Adora? Miss me being in your bed? Beside you? Around you? Holding your hand?" Adora's heart jumps up her throat at each question.  _ Fuck _ . It hurts her. That's the thing about Catra, she knows how to cut deep with her words, even if the questions aren't necessarily malicious. It's the  _ way _ she asks. The way that Adora shudders knowing that Catra is taunting her. Because Adora does, she misses all of those things, she misses  _ all _ of Catra, but she refuses to admit it. She refuses to lose. 

"Do you miss me?" Adora asks instead, flipping the question. Catra pauses, her mismatched eyes sparkle for a moment before she gives a chilling smile, a smile like she intended to eat Adora alive. Her hand trails down Adora's body and she presses a curious thumb to Adora's clit -  _ that _ wakes Adora's omega up. 

She's suddenly aware that Catra is naked and her length is already becoming hard again, the knot isn't as big as it had been but, with Adora working her up, she's sure it'll get there. Except, it seems like Catra wants to work  _ Adora _ up. 

Adora's hips move of their own accord as Catra continues the circling of her clit. While her thumb circles, Adora can feel her fingers playing with her heat and she rolls her eyes at Catra as she grins - that turns out to be a bad idea as it only encourages Catra to press harder against her clit. "In Catra," Adora demands, thrusting her hips a little in frustration and in a vain attempt to have Catra enter her. 

At first, at the look of Catra's smirk Adora fears that Catra might not make good on her word, that she will leave her hanging instead of doing as she promised and helping her through her heat, but Catra has never been so cruel to Adora. She knows how painful an omega’s heat can be and her alpha instincts undoubtedly make her more sympathetic to Adora's situation and make her more caring. 

"I want you inside of me." Adora moves her hips again and Catra laughs, low,  _ god _ ,  _ that sexy laugh _ . Catra runs her mouth over Adora's jaw to her neck and grazes her skin with her sharp,  _ sharp _ , fangs. Adora shudders, remembering how sharp those fangs really are, she wouldn't mind being marked by Catra but a mating bite is... that's too personal - especially when Catra told Adora specifically that she was not going to knot her. Adora almost whimpers at the thought of not being taken by her alpha. 

Suddenly Catra’s voice is breaking through Adora's despair, her fingers are still dancing around Adora's core. "God Adora, you're so fucking wet." Catra purr/growls right beside her ear and-  _ when did she move her mouth so close to her ear? _ Adora huffs and grips Catra's shoulders, choosing to ignore the blush across her cheeks at Catra pointing out how ridiculously wet she was. 

"Stop teasing Catra." Adora deadpans. She takes a sharp breath in when she feels Catra nip at her ear and she melts against her. 

"What do you want Adora?" Catra coos. Adora huffs. Catra knows exactly what she wants, she just wants to hear Adora embarrass herself by begging for it. 

"You know what I want." Adora replies stubbornly and her hips rut against Catra's hand as her thumb flicks over her clit in just the right way. If she isn't careful, she'll cum from that stimulation alone. "I already told you." Adora grits out between strangled moans. She can feel Catra's grin against her skin. 

"I want to hear you say it again." Catra responds and Adora doesn't care, she just wants Catra  _ in _ , she can't take anymore of the teasing, so even if begging bruises her ego she's more than willing to do it right now. 

"I want you to fuck me, I want...  _ ah _ ... I want... you... inside...  _ now _ ." Adora mumbles out in an almost jumble as her cheeks burn. 

"My bitch." Catra repeats her words from earlier and yet all they do is make Adora shudder and make her wetter. She likes Catra's possessiveness; she likes being at the mercy of her but she needs Catra to  _ Get. On. With. It. _

She lets out a moan of surprise as Catra adds two fingers right away, no build up. "So fucking wet." Catra repeats in a purr. She begins to move her fingers in and out and Adora swears she ascends to another plain of existence.  _ Finally!  _ Finally Catra is touching her, inside of her. Adora rolls her hips, using her grip on Catra's shoulders to keep her steady. " _ My _ Adora." Catra coos as she curls her fingers and Adora can't keep her mouth shut. She moans out Catra's name. She's not sure if it's Catra's words that turned her on so much or if it was the curling - it was probably a combination of both if Adora is honest. 

Catra is clearly enjoying herself, if her smirk is anything to go by, not to mention the fact that Adora can see her getting turned on as her length grows again and her knot starts to get bigger. Adora pushes herself closer to Catra and pants into her ear. Catra is soft all over, probably thanks to her layer of fur, and it tickles sometimes but brings Adora a certain level of comfort too. 

She buries her hand into Catra's wild locks and she tugs. Catra hisses as Adora pulls her head back, exposing her neck, but Catra doesn't stop her thrusts, in fact, she goes faster and Adora's hips move to meet her half way. Adora attaches her teeth to Catra's neck. It's not hard enough to leave a mating bite but enough to at least mark Catra for a couple of days which is oddly satisfying. There's a part of Adora, a scary part, that is telling her to bite harder, to claim Catra as her alpha , _ 'My alpha' _ , but she ignores the instinct. Catra made her position clear. 

"Fuck..." Adora grunts, the combination of the thumb on her clit and Catra's thrusts are quickly pushing her towards orgasm. "I'm so close Catra." 

"I know Adora." Catra whispers back in a husky tone that has Adora shuddering. "I got you." Catra encourages and it works. Adora is quickly coming undone, she is right on the edge, her hips move at a rate she didn't know was possible and she's practically sucking Catra's fingers in and then... nothing. 

Adora's eyes fly open to see a smug Catra smirking at her. Catra had denied her her orgasm, that shouldn't surprise Adora as much as it does. She lets out the most pathetic whimper she has ever heard in her life that if anyone had heard it she would absolutely deny she made such a noise. 

" _ Awww _ ," Catra teases, bringing her soaked fingers up to her mouth. "did somebody not get what they wanted?" Catra asks, giving Adora a mock pout before she slips her fingers between her lips and tastes Adora on her tongue. Adora gulps at the same time her pupils blow wide at the sight in lust. Once her fingers are clean she grips Adora's chin. 

"You didn't either." Adora retorts, narrowing her blue eyes in anger and annoyance. Catra's lip curls up, exposing one of her sharp fangs and Adora shudders, imagining Catra biting her skin with them. 

"Is that so?" Catra questions. She pushes up and tips Adora back so she lands on her back with Catra pinning her down again. "And what is it I want?" Catra asks. Adora takes a sharp breath in when she feels Catra's fangs nibble at her ear teasingly - and she hates the fact that now that Catra has her hand wrapped gently around her neck it’s causing another spark of arousal between her legs. 

"I know you want it as much as I do Catra," Catra's hand around her neck squeezes and Adora gasps when she feels Catra lick the side of her face. Maybe that should be weird, Catra's done that before and her tongue actually feels kind of... good. Adora crosses her thighs as she feels another wave of arousal. She needs to be fucked before she dies...  _ okay... maybe that's being dramatic but Catra's teasing is almost too much to bear.  _ "I know you want to be inside of me," Adora feels a rumble and realises, with a start, Catra is growling... or purring... maybe both. "I know you want to claim me as yours Catra, so do it, make me yours." Catra flips her over, pushing her into the mattress, her hand against the side of her face, squishing it, Adora would find it degrading if she didn't also find it extremely hot. 

"I want it? What about you Adora?  _ You _ came here to be fucked by  _ me _ ." Catra all but snarls and Adora grips the sheets under her since she can't reach Catra. 

"Yes I did. Seems I made the wrong choice. Maybe I should've found another alpha." That snaps something in Catra. 

She absolutely snarls at that, breaking into a low threatening growl, seems like Adora awakens Catra's inner alpha completely, the idea of another alpha claiming Adora during her heat ought to do that to her alpha... _ wait..  _ **_her_ ** _ alpha?! _ Adora had thought that was instinct speaking before but now she thinks... no... she knows, she wants Catra and only Catra to mate her. 

Adora feels Catra get off of her and Adora worries for a second that she went too far. That is, until she feels herself being dragged. Adora yelps at the suddenness of it and blinks in confusion as she's brought to the edge of the bed and bent over it. She glances over her shoulder in surprise. "I'll show you why you chose me Adora." Catra says lowly, her hand pressed to Adora's back as she uses her other to spread Adora's legs apart to expose her. 

Adora gulps in apprehension. Catra's blue and gold eyes shine with determination, and Adora can see Catra's knot has certainly grown since she last looked, but she wants this more than she's ever wanted anything. "Show me." Adora replies thickly. The glint in Catra's eyes darken and she braces her hands on Adora's shoulders and then, because she's evil, not really but Adora's pretty sure she does this on purpose, she thrusts in. 

Adora let's out a yowl at the same time that Catra does, not just at being wonderfully stretched by Catra  _ finally _ but at the fact that Catra instinctively extends her claws, flexing them, and drags them down the scars that already line Adora's back. It's not as deep as those but it still stings like a bitch. Adora grips the sheets and pants, Catra relents a little. 

Some part of Adora, the more sinister part, likes the fact that Catra has marked her like that. 

Catra slows down and sinks into Adora in a way that has Adora almost seeing stars. Adora is more than wet enough to accommodate Catra comfortably but the stretch still burns somewhat.  _ She's so big. _ Adora rocks her hips a couple of times as Catra presses her bare chest to her back; she shudders when she feels Catra's breath on her ear. Adora makes the decision then and there that she will not let Catra leave her without knotting her - there is absolutely no way she is not going to be knotted by her. 

"You're... not wrong, Adora," Adora rolls her eyes at the fact Catra couldn't just say she was right. "I have wanted to do this since I smelt how desperate you were in that hallway. Hold on tight." 

That's all the warning Adora gets before Catra is no longer leaning against her back and she's pulled out and slamming right back into Adora. Adora lets out the most embarrassing sound she has ever made at that, her fists clench around sheets. Catra slams into her right up to her knot and Adora feels pure ecstasy at the feeling. She wants that knot to slip into her but she can barely form a coherent thought with what Catra is doing to her never mind ask her to knot her. 

The sounds coming from Catra are just as intoxicating; she growls and grunts and moans, Adora even catches her name slipping Catra's lips a few times, and it's a recipe for Adora to see fireworks behind her eyes at it. Catra is relentless, her hands grip her hips almost painfully tight as she slips in and out of Adora and Adora knows she's getting close already. 

She pushes back, trying to take Catra's knot, and she growls which only serves to make Adora wetter. She's already been pushed to the brink of orgasm and stopped - at least that's the excuse she makes in her head with how ridiculously turned on she is right now, how she's basically a fucking water slide down there. Adora needs Catra's knot, she knows she'll never be satisfied until she takes it, she wants to be Catra's mate more than she's ever wanted anything in her life. She knows Catra said she wasn't going to, that she was going to give her what she needed and not what she wanted, but she needs and wants Catra as her mate, she needs and wants her knot, and not taking it is not an option - the thought makes her stomach feel empty despite how deliciously full Catra makes her feel, despite her uncertainty she can even take Catra completely like that, she needs it and she wants it and she's not above begging for it.

"Catra, please, I need you." Adora begs between lewd noises coming from behind her. She's completely at Catra's mercy and she's thoroughly enjoying it, every second of it. "Knot me Catra," Adora leans back in the hope she can take Catra deeper, Catra's thrusts slow slightly at Adora's words. " _Please,_ _Catra_ ," Adora whimpers at the slowing of the thrusts, wanting more. It wasn't fair, Catra couldn't just _stop_. 

"Mate me Catra. Make me yours..." Catra was still not moving and it was driving her crazy, she wanted to sob but she also knew Catra's stillness meant this could go either way. "What if someone else wants to mate me-" Adora doesn't get to finish that sentence as Catra presses her hand down on her back and a  _ snarl _ leaves her throat that positively makes Adora considerably wetter than she already was. 

" _ Mine _ ." Catra growls as her hips slam into Adora, her teeth attach to Adora's shoulder and Adora cries out yet shudders at being marked by Catra,  _ claimed _ by Catra. 

After that, Catra resumes her thrusts, she loops her arm around Adora's waist to keep her steady and drives herself into her relentlessly. Adora becomes a mess, she can do nothing but moan and whimper Catra's name and then, with a satisfying  _ pop, _ and another growl by Catra, her knot slips past Adora's entrance easily, given how wet she was, and Adora screams out Catra's name as the stretch leaves her feeling both satisfyingly full and sore. 

She cums almost immediately around Catra's entire length inside of her, her walls clamping down which only seems to entice Catra more who, now knotted to Adora, has less range to fully thrust but it doesn't stop her,  _ oh no.  _ Catra keeps going, even when Adora cums, she keeps going through Adora's orgasm, quickly pushing her towards another, she doesn't let up and it's  _ everything _ . Adora grips the sheets until her knuckles turn white as Catra claims her omega as her's, repeating in her growl  _ 'Mine, mine, mine' _ in time with her thrusts and Adora couldn't agree more. 

Catra's hips move erratically and Adora knows she's close. "Cum inside me Catra, please." Catra's thrusts falter only for a moment and then her eyes meet Adora's - who had turned her head to look back at Catra. Her hazy blue and gold eyes seem to clear a little of the lust and they soften as she gives another thrust and she freezes, Adora feels her cum inside of her. She cums and she cums and it's so much that Adora wonders if she'll be able to keep it all in but knows she will thanks to Catra's knot - it almost seems like an impossible amount, given the fact that Catra had already came before - it pushes Adora right into another orgasm and she fists the sheets, needing to grip onto something and at their current angle Adora couldn't reach Catra. 

She feels so deliciously full, full of  _ Catra _ . 

Catra gives a couple of thrusts before she collapses against Adora's back and Adora feels her body sag with exhaustion herself, the bed keeps them both supported and Adora knows her heat has been satisfied but, what's more, she's tied to Catra. She's her mate. Adora feels lips against her shoulder blades and realises Catra is kissing her so softly. She runs her slightly rough tongue over where she had bit Adora, soothing the mark, before she kisses it with her lips. She rubs her cheek against Adora's back and purrs and Adora has whiplash. This started out as a game to Catra, a power play to have Adora beg her to satisfy her heat, her enemy, her ex-best friend, and now it's ended with them mated and Catra being soft with her. 

Catra's fur is soft against her skin and Adora is more than enjoying her warmth but she wants to see her. "Catra-" Adora begins but Catra shushes her. 

"I know." She says. "Me too." She pushes up and Adora follows her lead, crawling onto the bed, it takes a little maneuvering and Adora winces as a certain movement causes Catra's knot to stretch her again but then they're face to face on the bed and it's worth it. 

Adora sighs and reaches a hand out to stroke along Catra's jaw. Catra sighs at the touch and closes her eyes. "We're mates." Adora states and Catra tenses, only for a moment, before she huffs. 

"I shouldn't have done that." Catra admits and Adora whimpers, moving closer to Catra, to her alpha. 

"Hey, I... I'm glad that you did... I wanted it." Adora confesses and Catra opens her eyes. She scowls at Adora, like she wants to scold her, before she leans forward to kiss her. It's more than just a kiss. Catra wants to comfort her. 

"I wanted it too but this... complicates things Adora." Catra sounds tired but Adora knows she's right. "I wish the Rebellion had locked you away and you'd never come here looking for me." That stings, Adora won't lie. 

"Like you wouldn't come find me if you were in a rut." Adora retorts. "We've always... I felt like we've always been mates, even if we never... you know." Adora trails off looking away. Catra moves closer, throwing a leg over Adora's waist; she cups her jaw either side, forcing Adora to look at her. 

"I know." 

Nothing more needs to be said about that. 

Adora just sighs and snuggles closer to Catra, smelling her pheromones which calm her immeasurably. "What are we going to do?" Adora asks, because she doesn't think she can fight Catra anymore, she barely had the strength before. 

"I don't know Adora." Catra answers. "I can't... it goes against everything in me to fight you now... I should be protecting you." She looks at her. "You could stay." 

"I can't stay, Catra."

"Well I can't leave."

And that is the uncomfortable truth of their situation. Adora sighs and lifts her hands up to Catra’s face, cupping her beautiful face between them. She pulls her forward and kisses her softly, no lust filled kisses, just gentle intimacy. Catra is her mate and now she has to fight her? It makes her inner omega depressed, she doesn’t want to fight Catra, has  _ never _ wanted to fight Catra, but they’re both too stubborn for their own good. 

She bears Catra’s marks, her claim to her. Their status as mates will be known by all by the end of Adora’s heat and yet it’s still not enough for Catra to consider following Adora and it’ not enough to convince Adora to stay. “Well,” Adora sighs. “might as well fuck me for as long as you have me then.” Catra laughs which Adora finds herself smiling at, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. 

“You’re such a needy omega.” Catra says and Adora presses her head to Catra’s. 

“Only for you.” She whispers back. Catra kisses her and rolls on top of her, her knot had gone down enough that she could pull out of Adora comfortably. 

“My Adora.” Catra whispers between kisses. 

“My Catra.” Adora whispers back. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! Feel free to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
